ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Hanketsu/History
History (Short Summary of the Past): Following his fairy tale setting, he was very curious about what it might be like to live with a human body. Shortly after, he woke up in the world of Fabula. His body was now lengthy and broad, with long legs and arms. He still kept his fangs, wolf ears, and tail, he also gained sharp claws like a feline at the ends of his toes and finger tips. Though the beginning he remembers was not quite the exact time he was truly in Fabula. A string of events followed, leading for him to be put asleep in the Glacier. 200 years of past memories of Fabula had been taken from him. Presently, he only knows so much about his time before the Glacier, and about who put him there. Waking up in a daze in the Japanese Forest, he was greeted by the kitsune, Akaneiro. All he knew was that he was in Fabula for a long time, though his life then was gone.* Hanketsu could easily laugh now, if he thought about how dull his awakening in Fabula first seemed be be. An aching in his chest, filled with disgust also would follow any thought of the past. How quickly the mountain wolf lost the things he built within the small village, just as easily as the village was erased... So many things brushed though him, so many dark memories. Such a huge part of his past had been missing, and is still heavily blocked. Though part of him also blocks some of the memories of the time he does remember. Warm, good memories in such a place as Fabula seemed like poison. Why would anyone try, when the world and people around them would only stab them into gross masses. Fendel, one of his closest friends, turned out to be the creator of the world he wished to be in. Pettiness was a rare thing for him to feel, but after that, he felt so small. What else could he be but a loyal guardian to someone he thought as weaker then him? To him, it was a just thing to to feel, even though he new Fendel was much stronger as her complete self. In less petty ways, he also felt jealousy towards her. She got the chance to become herself again, be recovered to her beginnings. He didn't know if she had any ill feelings toward it or not, but truly, he wanted what she had gotten. He wanted every piece of himself back, from before he slept in the Glacier, to any moments that happened at the place he slept. No matter how dark, or even uneventful it was. Two years, maybe when one thinks about it, could be a very quick time span. Especially when one is a centuries old fairy tale. But for Hanketsu, the past two years could not have been any longer. If one is to understand what Hanketsu is now, they need to know that his fight with his own rage is complicated. It isn't the simple case of difficult rejection, because the things he does is evil. It's the opposite. The feelings he gets while he is consumed with his rage are amazing. Freedom, invincible strength, simple instinct. He doesn't feel anything else, no confusion on how he feels, and no pain from emotions. Fighting his overwhelming anger is so hard, because a large part of him wants to give in to it. Give into himself and tear everything apart with no worries. He knew even if he died while in that state, he would feel no fear. Which comes to how frightening death has become for him. So many things happened in the Fabula of the past, many good and interesting things. He felt life, living in the forest and village, and he wanted to keep living. Because of those feelings, the deaths around him have made him afraid of dying himself. He used to have no fear about the idea of his death, but now it is too strong. He also isn't quite alone, per say, he still travels most of the time with Fendel. The influence of someone traveling with him has also helped with his cravings. When someone he cares about is near him, he remembers how much he does not want to become an unfeeling monster. Hurting them in any way, is a worse pain than anything else he is afraid about. His loyalty really is the reason he hasn't given up on himself. Along the way, he has also found more companions, and has really found a pack to protect. Although he still has times, where he wishes not to feel anything. The people around him anchor him down properly. Plot References }} Category:Character Subpages Category:Character History